Time Bomb
by DoingTheUnstuck
Summary: "Uhh…uh…first kiss…right…" Austin stuttered as he took a deep breath in. He stayed that way for a second until he let it out. "Here's the thing…I sort of haven't had mine yet…"
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow shippers! Sup, yo? So I'm not exactly new to writing, but I am to writing for Austin & Ally. Really, I'm trying to pass the time until my death comes on February 17th (OMGHOLYSHITSOEXCITED). So, I'm writing to try to get all these damn feels out of my head! I mean that promo…seriously…I'm just like….OMFGKJFJSJFSIHG. I'M IN A GLASS CASE OF EMOTION…I just can't…my god…I'm done…soooo done. And spent. Ohhh yeah. So read, hopefully enjoy, and REVIEW!

-Millie

* * *

_DIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! _The bell tolled, signaling the end of the day and thankfully, the beginning of the weekend. The halls were flooded as dozens of teenagers ran out to their lockers in anticipation of their freedom. Ally sighed as she trailed behind, not wanting to get caught up in the chaos, her best friend, Trish besides her. They made their way to their lockers.

"So, Ally, we still on for tonight?" Trish asked as she turned the knob on the lock. Ally didn't bother to look up as she said, "Yeah, but we have to make sure the boys behave tonight. The last time we had a sleep over at my house, I was cleaning up food from from ceiling for weeks."

Trish smirked as she remembered that night. The boys had been a bit…overzealous with eating dinner and turned it into a competition, which then erupted into a food fight. Sure, it was a blast, but the mess left afterwards had Dez and Austin begging for Ally's forgiveness _for weeks. _It was quite a sight.

"Speak of the devil…" Ally said as her other best friends sauntered over to them. Both had excited yet slightly suspicious grins on their faces. "Heeeeey Alls!" Austin said, looking very much like an energetic puppy. Ally twitched at him and deadpanned. "Shut it, Austin. Let's cut to the chase. You and Dez are to behave tonight. No throwing food, not competitions, no pillow fights, and absolutely no letting Owen out of his cage _again. _I am not running around the house again, trying to catch him while you idiots videotape it. Not happening."

Austin's face fell a bit for a second then perked back up. "Don't worry, Ally," he said, "Dez and I promise, we're going to have a fun, normal sleep over. Just four friends hanging out." He smiled angelically. "Yeah Ally! It'll be fun! We can watch movies, like the Notebook!" Dez chimed in, squealing at the thought of watching his favorite movie.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him strangely. "Alright," Ally sighed, "See you guys at six."

* * *

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BOOK." Ally yelled for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The boys stopped in their tracks, eyes wide as they realize they'd been caught. Ally stalked over and picked up her precious song book, then turned and whacked both boys with it. As they winced, they heard laughter from Trish.

"Sorry, Alls!" Austin cried, "I just really really wanted to see the new song you were working on!" Ally rolled her eyes and sighed, almost forgiving them, until Dez added his two cents, "Yeah! And things were getting a bit boring since you and Trish started painting your nails! We were gonna find some really juicy stuff in there, weren't we?!" Ally twitched while Austin face palmed. She resumed her abuse on the curious teenagers, who were ducking and covering.

Trish continued to laugh for a few minutes until she had enough. "Ally, calm down. At least they didn't get to your book. Now, if you guys wanna be not bored anymore, I have a proposition." They all looked at Trish questioningly and urged her to continue.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" She yelled, excitedly. Ally looked at her and sighed resignedly, knowing she'll be forced into it either way. "Alright, at least it's not too awfully destructive." Trish squealed and instructed everyone to sit in a circle.

"Okay, I'll go first. Dez, truth or dare." "OH OH OH! Uhmm…dare!" He jumped up and down, waiting for what Trish had in store for him. She grinned evilly, making Austin and Ally give each other a knowing look. Dez definitely had a death wish. " I dare you to…eat an entire bowl of Ally's cat's food."

The redheaded boy leapt up and ran out of the room, only to come back a few seconds later, munching on the cat food. "Hey, this is actually not that bad. Thanks, Trish. That was an awesome dare." The three sitting down stared at their friend with wide eyes as he continued to shovel cat food into his mouth.

"My turn! My turn!" shouted the boy as he finished off the gross meal. "Hrmm…Ally, truth or dare?!" Ally thought for a moment, debating which would be the lesser of two evils. She chose truth. "Okay, who was your first kiss?"

Trish clapped her hands together, excited for the topic to come up. "Dez, that's actually a great idea! Let's all talk about our first kiss!" Dez smiled goofily and blinked. Austin looked a little worried for some reason. _I wonder what his problem is…_Ally thought, then sighed as she realized she hadn't answered the question yet.

"Okay so my first kiss was…last year, actually. It was only a few months before I met you guys," Ally gestured to the boys. "He was my first boyfriend, too. It was Eric Fisher, from the baseball team. We've known each other since little league and I guess things just progressed from there. He was okay, you know, as far as a first kiss goes."

"Oooh, I remember him. He was cute, in a jock-y book nerd type way. On to me now! I believe Randy Kishner had the pleasure of being my first kiss in eighth grade. It was seven minutes in heaven and boy, was it heaven…" Trish sighed dreamily.

"Haha, oh I definitely remember that one. When you guys got out of the closet, he looked completely disheveled and terrified." Ally giggled, earning a glare from the Latina. "Whatever, Ally. Okay! Dez, your turn. Spill."

Dez's eyes light up as his reminisced in his past. "Mine was behind the bleachers last year. With Alyssa Moore. Ahhh, she was such a great girl…" He trailed off as his eyes glazed over and it was obvious they had lost him. Trish shot him a glare. "While meathead here is stuck in la la land, Austin, it's your turn."

All eyes went on Austin and Ally suddenly remembered how weird he was acting. He was not looking any of them in the eye and was rubbing the back of his neck. Ally knew him well enough to know whenever he did that, he was nervous. "Uhh…uh…first kiss…right…" Austin stuttered as he took a deep breath in. He stayed that way for a second until he let it out. "Here's the thing…I sort of haven't had mine yet…" He said quietly, barely being heard by his friends.

Ally blinked in surprise. Dez snapped out of his reverie to cock his head at Austin. Trish was turning red as she held her mouth and made squeaking noises. This caused the brunette songwriter to turn to her best friend and narrow her eyes. "Trish…don't you dare…" Ally started but was cut off by Trish's loud roar of laughter.

"WHAT…YOU HAVEN'T….WHAT…BUT YOU DATED…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Austin's cheeks turned red with embarrassment at Trish's outburst. Ally quickly launched herself at Trish, squelching her laughter with a hand to her mouth.

"Trish, calm down and shut up. You're making this worse than it is." Trish nodded and gave Ally puppy dog eyes. "Promise you won't laugh again," Ally said, with the Latina nodding once more. The petite songwriter sighed and released the grip on her friend, then turned to Austin.

Smiling, she said, "Austin, don't worry about it. It'll happen when the time is right." Austin smiled slightly at her, slowly coming back to normal color until she added in, "Though, I am curious. You've dated before. What about Brooke? And Kira? Didn't you kiss them?"

Austin ran a hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. "I mean I did, _sorta._ A kiss on the cheek, on the forehead. But not, y'know, on the lips or anything," He said. Then he realized something. "Guys, you cannot tell anyone this. And I mean it. Absolutely no one. If this gets out…well…all hell will break loose…"

"Don't worry, Austin, we won't say anything. We're your best friends. We're here for you, and we'll keep your secret," his favorite songwriter said, making him feel somewhat at ease. Though, there was still a lingering suspicion of something going wrong….

* * *

The next morning, the four friends awoke to the sound of their phones buzzing with Tweeter updates. It kept going until they all groaned and got up to see why their Tweeters were exploding. As soon as they did, a rather unmanly scream was heard from one Austin Moon.

"HOW THE HELL DID SOMEONE FIND OUT?! TRISH!" He yelled, turning an accusing finger to the Latina. "Whoa, slow your roll there, bud. I didn't say anything! I wasn't even on Tweeter last night!" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"Trish is right, Austin, calm down. We need to figure this out; who could have told?" At Ally's question, Austin's phone rang. It was a blocked number.

"Hello, who is this?" He answered. All he got in response was a crazy laugh and an 'I'm baaaaack!' before the caller hung up. But he knew who it was. None of Team Austin could ever forget that crazed voice.

"Austin, who was it?" Dez, Ally, and Trish looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"…Tilly Thompson…."

* * *

Annnnd, there's chapter one! REVIEW! Peace out :3


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what today is? TUESDAY! Which means Dance Moms is on! Whoo! So while I wait for it to come on, I've decided to take a break from my college life (bio, gym, _ughhh_) and sit here, eat oatmeal animal cookies, and bang out some plot bunnies! Whoot! So here ya go, darlings!

-Millie

PS I am having Ally on a sports team here. They never mentioned anything about any of them being into sports…even though it's implied Ally is clumsy…they never actually say she's not athletic! I mean, surely, she's so skinny, she must work out at least sometime. And she does have fantastic hand-eye coordination! Piano requires it :3 And it makes her a well-rounded student and and and..Anywhoo, I'm rambling…so I'll stop now!

* * *

Austin was right, for once. Unfortunately.

All hell broke loose at Tilly's little _slip._ They still hadn't figured out how exactly she had overheard their conversation from Ally's bedroom on the second floor of her house. Many theories arose. Stalking and wiring Ally's room were among the top.

One thing was for sure, though. Austin had been receiving much _unwanted _attention from all sorts of people in the past week.

Those who mock him on Tweeter.

Those who mock him while he's at school.

Those who mock him at Sonic Boom.

But probably the worst of all were the fan girls. They were horrible. They would interrupt him everywhere; during school, at the mall, hell, it was even coming to his front door. He couldn't escape them.

Don't get him wrong; he loves his fans. They just…go a little too far sometimes…especially when they attempt to give _cute, innocent little Austin Moon _with those _virginal lips _his first kiss.

As you would imagine, this was incredibly humiliating for the blonde pop star. Tilly sure knew how to get revenge. All of his shame was caught in the tabloids, naturally.

Of course, his friends were there for him, with Trish laughing behind his back but getting quickly annoyed with those crazy fan girls who ruin her peaceful afternoons with Team Austin. Dez was, well, he was just being Dez, supporting his friend through his turmoil.

And Ally, sweet little Ally, was putting up with everything fairly well. She would always tell him, 'don't worry, it'll happen when it happens.' While her words and just her voice in general calmed him slightly, it didn't relieve his overall panic. He still chose to hide under his covers and cuddle Dougie to his chest. Hopefully, Tilly wouldn't find out his secret love for stuffed animals, too.

* * *

Ally groaned as she walked down the hall, lugging books and softball equipment galore. The past week had been absolute hell. Between homework, book club, cloud watchers club, softball, and writing songs for Austin, she had to deal with Tilly _crazybitch _Thompson and her 'revenge' she got on Austin. Frankly, she was beginning to get fed up with everything this week.

"AHHHH!" She heard a very girlish screamed and sighed. Before she could blink, Austin came flying around the corner with a pack of crazed fangirls after him. He ducked behind her back in a sad attempt to hide from the girls.

"Stop. Right. There." Ally growled out, causing the fangirls to halt in their place and blink in surprise. They have never seen genteel, goody two shoes _Allyson _get that angry before. And, man, was it scary. "Leave him alone, now, or you will all get a taste of my Louisville Slugger." Their eyes widened as they turned around and ran back down the hall.

The petite songwriter sighed tiredly once more and turned to face her partner. "Wow, Alls, thanks! Didn't know you could be so feisty! You seem really off today though, you okay?" Austin said, concern coating his voice.

"I'm fine…well I'll be fine…no actually, Austin, I…" "Great, Ally! At least you're doing okay, while your best friend is being humiliated and attacked by rabid fangirls." Austin cut her off, added in a shudder at the end.

Ally sighed and decided even though she was tired, she had a duty to get Austin's mind off of his current ordeal. She smiled slightly at him and said, "C'mon, tiger, let's go get you some pancakes." The blonde's eyes lit up with childish glee as he flung his arm around his best friend's and they walked out, trying to ignore the obvious electricity pulsing between them.

* * *

Surprisingly, their pancake _outing _(as either refused to call it a date though everyone seems to think it was) went by without much complication. Only a few people were in the restaurant, anyways, so Austin escaped with only a few stares and giggles.

It wasn't until they were walking back to the Sonic Boom to meet up with Dez and Trish that Austin was mobbed again. A tiny vapid looking blonde in a skimpy outfit rushed up to them, screaming, "Oh Austin! You sweetheart! Here, let me relieve you of your misery! You can kiss me, baby!"

Then, as if her shouts were the bat signal, at least five more girls ran over, each fighting the others to get closer to Austin to give him his first kiss. Horrified, Austin tried to back away slowly but the girls kept creeping closer, grabbing at every inch of him they could get.

And poor, innocent Ally, who was tired and stressed enough as it is, got pushed back into the water fountain. She blinked a couple of times in surprise before she reached wit's end and screamed loudly, causing the fangirls to halt their attack and stare at her in surprise. She stood up, dripping wet, and said in a low voice, "Let go. Now. Back away from the boy _before_ I do something I will regret."

Terrified at her out burst, the girls backed slowly away from Austin then scampered off. Said boy walked over to the soaked brunette and helped her out of the fountain. She shot him a dirty glare as he opened his mouth to say something. Austin took that as his cue to just shut up and keep walking.

They reached the Sonic Boom and Ally stormed up the steps to the practice room, leaving a trail of water as she went. The slamming of the door vibrated through the store. Trish and Dez followed after her with their eyes, then turned to Austin. They gave him questioning looks as they took in his disheveled appearance.

He sighed and explained what happened. "Well," Dez said, "Now I know to never ever get on Ally's bad side. She's scary when she's angry." They all nodded in agreement and left it at that.

* * *

The next day, Austin came running into the store with a panicked look on his face. "ALLY. TRISH. DEZ." He screeched, causing the three to turn around in surprise.

"Austin, what is it?" Ally asked him. In response, he shoved his phone in her face. She scrunched her nose up as she tried to make sense of what is happening. After a few moments, her face twitched into an annoyed expression.

"Apparently, Tilly posted another video of what happened yesterday. Now, people are making fun of him because a girl 'defended his honor.' Okay, this is just getting plain ridiculous." The tiny brunette explained.

Austin made an indignant huff. "Ridiculous? RIDICULOUS?! SHE'S RUINING MY LIFE. Every time I turn around, there's either someone laughing or some crazy fangirl trying to rape me! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I JUST CAN'T!"

"Austin, calm down…" Dez said in an attempt to cool his friend's temper.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING? DO YOU, HUH?" Austin screeched, pulling at his blonde hair.

At this, Trish got fed up with the screaming and added her two cents in, which only resulted in Austin screaming more and Dez chiming in. Ally's eye twitched and she banged her head on the counter. She could feel that headache from yesterday starting to come back…

Finally having enough, she jumped over the counter and screamed, "HEY! SHUT. UP." After successfully getting the trio's attention, she stomped up to Austin. The songwriter roughly pulled on her best friend's shirt to bring him down to her level and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ally held on for five seconds before pushing away from him, creating a 'pop' sound.

"There, now you all can stop bitching about it and give me some damn peace and quiet!" She said with a huff, then proceeded to aid a customer looking at the guitars.

Trish and Dez stared at her with looks of incredibility before snapping out of it and turning to high five each other.

And all Austin could do was continue to stare after her and touch a hand to his still tingling lips.

* * *

Whoo whoo! Chapter 2, yo! Alright so it wasn't all that great but whatever! I'M JUST TOO BUSY DYING IN MY FEELS OVER HERE LIKE OMG I'M SO EXCITED FOR SUNDAY. Ahem. Anyways, chappie three should be up soon. For now, I have to go study for a chemistry exam! Wheee! Until next time, dearies.

-Millie


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello my wonderful shipping darling dears! THANKYOUFORALLYOURREVIEWS 3 they mean so much, they really do! I love you all and this fandom so much! WE JUST FANGIRL TOGETHER AND IT'S WONDERFUL. I mean, did you freaking see the live chat? Hit me right in the feels. BAM. Anywhoo, here's chapter three!

-Millie

* * *

It's been two days.

Two days since the _incident _that turned his world completely inside out and feel things he didn't know he felt.

Two days since the last moment his heart beat a normal pace.

Two days since he saw _her, _in all her wonderfulamazingfrustrating glory.

He really needs to work up the courage to talk to her again. It really was just a kiss.

But then again maybe he should get his heart checked out first to make sure he hasn't developed some type of arrhythmia.

* * *

Ally frowned as she noticed Austin not at school. Again. He's been sick for the past two days and she's starting to get worried. I mean, it only takes twenty four hours to get over a bug, right?

And he must be bored out of his mind. Bed ridden with nothing to do but sleep, watch TV, and rely on his mother as his only source of human contact. _I'll visit him after school…_she thought.

Ally was quickly pulled away from her thoughts, however, when she heard screaming from down the hallway. She sighed as she realized it could only be her two crazy best friends. In a flash, a blur of red came flying towards her as an angry Latina chased him down.

_Now this seems familiar…why do they always hide behind me when they're attacked by crazy girls? _Ally thought as Dez ducked behind her back, similarly to Austin just a few days before. Trish halted in her tracks at the sight of Ally and resorted to glaring at the red-headed boy behind her.

"Okay, guys, enough. What did he do?" Ally asked them, clearly not in the mood for their antics. "HE TRIGGERED MY LOCKER SO WHEN I OPENED IT, SPAGHETTI WOULD COME FLYING OUT ALL OVER ME!" With Trish's words, Ally finally took notice of the tomato sauce dripping from her best friend's head.

She sighed and turned around to face Dez with an eyebrow cocked. Dez whimpered slightly and explained, "Ally it's not my fault! Really! Trish said she was sick of the cafeteria food so I whipped her up some of my famous spaghetti! I was just trying to be nice!"

Ally sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dez, that was very…sweet for you to consider Trish like that. But people do not like to have their lunch shoot out at them from their lockers. And Trish, calm down. He was just trying to do a nice thing for you…in the only way Dez knows how."

Trish growled once more at the still cowering Dez. Ally's eyes narrowed in warning, daring Trish to take another step toward the boy. Sensing her best friend's exasperation, Trish backed down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ally," Trish began, "Are you okay? You seem even more stressed than you were since the whole mess with Tilly started." The brunette in question just sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just busy. And I'm hoping Austin's okay. He's been sick for a couple of days now…"

At this, both Trish and Dez shared a knowing look. Ally caught it and looked at the two questioningly. "Yeah, he's so 'sick.' ….love sick…" Dez snickered, earning a chuckle from Trish.

The petite songwriter pursed her lips in annoyance but otherwise didn't comment. "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that…Anyways, I don't have time for you two. I'm going to visit Austin. You two are welcome to join me, if you want."

"Ohh, no thanks Ally. I think Dez and I should give you both alone time…" Trish said, smirking. Ally simply rolled her eyes and stalked off in a huff. From behind her, she could still hear the giggling and fangirling of her two crazy friends.

* * *

Hey guuuys! It's been awhile! Sorry this chapter is kind of a filler! It sucks to suck ahahahhaha.

-Millie


End file.
